


Toy

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Ficlet, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock gets a blowjob from Steve in the showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

Brock bit back his moan. Damn, Steve was good at this. His mouth hot around Rumlow’s cock, his tongue doing its best to wrap around the shaft or rubbing across the slit, the way Steve hollowed his cheeks and sucked…

And the fact that it was _Captain America_ sucking him off in the showers just made it that much better. 

Fuck. Brock hoped they kept Steve around for awhile before killing him. He could get used to these blowjobs.

It had taken a little time for them to get to this point. Rumlow had to butter Steve up, play all buddy-buddy and make it all seem like it was Steve’s idea in the end. Of course, the chase was half the fun. And he’d successfully won his bet with Jack, too. That’d teach him to doubt Brock’s abilities again.

Brock fisted Steve’s hair and thrust his hips. Steve relaxed around him, let Brock use his throat however. Fuck, this was heaven. 

Brock’s orgasm hit him like a train. He buried himself inside of Steve’s mouth as he came. Steve gagged around Brock’s cock, but he didn’t push him off. Brock only let go when Steve’s gagging hurt. He pushed Steve away and looked down at Steve’s naked body.

Steve, eyes glassy and mouth red with spit and come dripping down his chin, clutched his limp cock in one of his hands. Steve’s come covered his hand and lower stomach. Good. Brock hadn’t wanted to return the favor. 

After all, Brock didn’t give pleasure to his toys. They were meant to be used.


End file.
